The invention relates to a component in which thin-film transistors and CMOS transistors are integrated. Components of this type are used, for instance, as semiconductor memories, wherein the thin-film transistor serves as the switching transistor for a memory cell comprising CMOS transistors.
Such a memory is known, for instance, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,782 A.